Outer Love
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Two monkeys come from outer space and love is in the air! MUCH better than it sounds SprxNova OcOc Tell me what to improve on! R&R! Please read it's way better then it sounds! Really! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. The New monkeys

Me: Hi! It just a NovaSprx(mainly) story with some OC's and whatnot. Just R&R Bubble: RaiKimTomBoy does not own SRMTHFG, but she does own the OC's!  
Ash: And why do we bother?!?

Chapter 1: Two New Monkeys

The hyper force were in the super robot doing their normal non-hero activities. Gibson was reading, Chiro was playing video games with Sprx, Nova was punchin the stuffing out of a punching bag, Otto was inventing some crazy machine, and Antauri was meditating. BOOM! Sudenly a large crash erupted Suggazoom City and there was people screming frantically. "What in the world was that?!?" asked Sprx. "I don't know, but by the sound of it, we better chek it out" said Chiro. The hyper force ran out the door except for Nova. Sprx stopped. "Hey. Nova! Ya comin'?" "Yeah, yeah." Sprx was curious about Nova's tone. She almost NEVER wavered her voice, As she slid past Sprx. He swear he saw her cry a little. He shook it off and caught up with Nova and the rest of the team. The monkey team stopped at a large crater made by some kind of ship. "Let's check it out." remarked Chiro. The monkey nodded and continued down the crater. They stopped at the opening of the ship, when the door slowly cracked opened with steam flowing out. And there stood two dark monkey shadows. "Hello monkey team." said one of the mysterious shadows.

Yeah, sorry that was so short, but hey i'll write a better chapter if i get enought review by a week. The love parts won't be 'til next chapter. Now R&R and I'll see ya next time! -TomBoy 


	2. Bubble and Ash

_Me: _yeah... barely any reviews:(

_Bubble: _do you guys hate her?!

_Ash: _**RaiKimTomBoY does NOT own SRMTHFG! but she owns the OC's**

**Chapter 2: Bubble and Ash**

"Who...who are you?" asked Nova."We are-" started one. But Otto interupted. "MOON MONKEYS!! THEY'RE HERE TO DISEICT OUR GUTS, BOIL OUR BRAINS 'TIL THEIR SMALL AND CRISPY, AND TAKE OUR TAILS AND RIP INTO SHREDS LEAVING OUR ORGANS TO FALL ONTO THE COLD STONE FLOOR!!!!" "... Dude, that's just gross." said one. "Like I was saying...we are from the planet Earth." said another. "Planet Earth?" asked Sprx. "Yeah but anyway I'm Ash-" started the boy one. "And I'm Bubble!" interupted the girl. "Hi were-" started Chiro. "Oh, we know who you are! Your the hyper force! Duh!! And your Antuari, Gibson, Otto, Chiro, Sprx-77 or Sprx, and Nova!" said Bubble. "We used to live here 'til our godmother **(that's me!)** told us to come with her." she said. "Oh, it's great to finally see you again!" The team looked baffled. She giggled and ran into Nova's arms. Nova cautiously hugged back. "Uh..Bubble?" asked Sprx. She looked up and replied "Oh! A hug for you too!" She ran out of Nova's arms and into Sprx's. "Uh...guys?" Sprx said through the spine-breaking hug. "Oh don't mind her. She gets excited at reuinons and all." said Ash. "Reuinons!?" asked Sprx and Nova simotamiously(sp?). "Uh.." Bubble stated as she let go of Sprx. "Hi...mom" she turned to Nova. "Hi...dad." Then she turned to Sprx. They were speachless as the hyperforce stared at the three 'family' members. "Whoa..." remaked Otto in the strange silence.

**I know! I know! I know it wasn't very long but I WILL right more next time!!!! It's like a school night and my mom's yellin at me to get off the computer!!! Sorry! I promise a longer next chapter!!!!**

**Peace Out!-**

**TomBoy **


	3. Burst

Me: Whatz up with me and the stories!! I mean come on!

Bubble: Your yellin at yourself...again...

Me: Oh, who asked you!

Bubble? Since when do you snap at me!

Me: IN A BAD MOOD!

Bubble: Really?

Me: Get Ash.

Bubble: NO! DON'T HURT ASH-E!!!

Me: ...Then get Madi.

Bubble: That I can do.

Madi: What'd ya want?

Me: evil..(smirks)

Madi: uh oh..

Bubble: WHOA! You all don't need to see this (not that you can) so here's the story!

**RaiKimTomBoY doesn't own srmthfg!**

**Chapter 3: Burst**

After the ackward LONG moment in silence Otto spoke up again. Briefly. "So..Sprx and Nova..did..uh.." Otto sttured. Antuari spoke, annoyed with the silence. "Bubble, you said that your their daugter, and your from Earth. Anything else you would like to tell us." Bubble turned to Antuari. "Long or short story." she asked. "SHORT!!" said Chiro quickly. He didNOT want to hear a gibson speach-thing!! "Ok...Long story short, Ash and I traveled from the future so we see our parents, 'cause Sparky fell through a dimensional hole and Nova had to go get him out-" Sprax blushed badly at this as Bubble continued. "And now were here talking to you guys when 'yall went quiet and Antuari asked 'What more can ya tell us' and I said-" "OK!" yelled Chiro. Everyone looked at him strangly. "She was repeating herself." said Chiro. They shrugged an turned their attention on Bubble and Ash. "Ok, just so I'm not hearing things. Sparky there and I get hitched and..uh..get..busy..?" asked Nova, uncomfortably. "Yeah, pretty much." said Ash. Nova's eye started to twitch as Sprx made a grin that stretched across his face. "Whatz up with them?" asked Bubble. "You'll see." said Gibson. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." counted down everyone minus Nova. Nova snapped. "ARE YOU OUT OF ALL YOUR MINDS!!!!! HOW CAN I BE WITH THAT THING!! ME AND SPARKY, THAT'S WHAT GIBSON WOULD CALL ILLOGICAL!! I WOULD NEVER EVEN GET WITH A GUY! ESPECIALLY NOT SPRX!! HE'S HIM! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GO WITH SUCH A LOW MONKEY!!!" The team looked surprised. Even Nova couldn't had THAT! Sprx looked like he was about to cry. Aww...! Bubble saw Sprx and tried to break up this sudden burst. "Well, you did..." Bubble immediatly regretted this. She knew Nova. And Nova was gonna make trouble. Nova looked like she was gonna burst. "WhAt. DiD. YoU. SaY." asked Nova through gritted teeth. "I..uh..well..oh no." stuttered Bubble. Nova turned a dark red. Not out of embarassment. Out of anger. Uh oh...

**Yea..I keep making these chapters short. Next time I'm gonna put P.O.V.'s in so it'll be longer. And boy Sprx just might cry. And Otto might just go nutz! I always wanted to see Otto go flyin' off the handle. Maybe next chapter...if I get some nice reviews.**

**'Til Ya Review,**

**TomBoy **


	4. Flames

Me: I just wanted to write Nova's big burst!

Ash: Sweet!

Flame: Think she'll love me now!?!?

Me & Ash: No.

Flame: Oh, who asked you!

Me: You did..

Flame: Oh..

Ash: Hey at least you'll be in this chappie.

Flame: SWEET!!

**Cap.4: Flames**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

_**WARNING: THIS BURST WAS SO VOILENTLY HURTFUL WITH SO MANY CURSE WORDS WE TRANSLATED TO MONKEY! Enjoy:)**_

I stared at Nova. _She was gonna burst. Everyone knew it. All towards me._ I forced my tears back, preparing for her words. "SPRX! YOU ARE OOE KEOE KOEK OKEOKEKOK AKEOKKOK KAOKOEA OOKOOK OK OAKOOKRKRR OKRO KOROROROOKAKOOR KORKOOR KORO KOROKO RO K IOAKOIO OIEOEKOKE IE OOOQOE OIEIE IEOOEEKEOEIEOK IOEO IEOAEEOOE EIOEIOEIE OOOOOOOK OWIEOWKOKOK OOAKOWKOIEKOOIOO OIOWI, AOI OIOA OIO OWAIE WAWIWOE WE AEWOEWOE WOOWEOW WIEO WOWIOOAOEOE OSIO A AOEAO EIEOO AEI ORA EOOEAAIAO EO AE AIOE O AEI IWO IOAOI EO WI EAOOIEIOAEIO OEOIALAJKIOEL LIAIEL AI EAI AWIJEAJKEIAJE IIKQ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stared in disbeleif. Everyone else stood there shocked. _So that's how she really feels about me..._ I couldn't back the tears anymore. I ran to the robot crying. Me. The last monkey anyone would think to cry. I cried. When I got to the robot, i shot up in my red tube and sulked in my room. As I soaked my bed, and flooded my room I thought about her. _So..all the time..she never liked me. I was just an interfernce in her life. If she doesn't want me, I don't want me. _I grabbed a knife- we had gotten it from a villian-. I took the knife and put it up to my neck, then, with my other hand, I picked up something else, hoping it was what I was lookin' for. It was. I swung the knife and cut..my loaf of bread in half. I added cheese. _Nothin' brings me up, when I'm down, like a cheese sandwich! _As I ate my sandwich all I could think of was Nova and cheese.

**Nova's P.O.V.**

After I did my burst, I saw how everyone looked shocked at me. Sprx ran off, crying. I felt really bad. _It's not that I don't like him..it's..just I'm a warrior..and-Oh who am I kidding!! I LOVE Sparky! Now he probably thinks I hate his guts! I gotta find him! _I ran off calling his name millions of times. I was so lost in calling his name, I missed the door to the Super Robot and slammed into the metal. _Ouch! Man, that hurt like OEEOOK_(curse word)!! I went in the right way and shot up his red tube. I ran into his room and screamed "SPRX!!" He jumped. In fact he jumped so high his head hit the ceilling. _That's gotta hurt..._"Sorry..." I whispered. He fell from the ceilling next to my feet. "Uhgh...hi Noves.." he managed to say getting up. I would've hit him but I remember why I was here. "Look Sprx, what I said..It's not true." He looked at me. I continued "I said only of my temper...It just came out. It meant nothing. And I'm sorry for even saying it. He looked at me smiling. _Here comes the flirt joke._ "Thanks Nova..it means alot to me that ya said that." I stared at him. I really expected a joke..I guess he is learning...but then he continued. "But, why don't ya admit you just love me." He smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Fine, I admit it. I love you." As soon as he heard me say that, he stared. "W..what?" He stuttered. "You heard me Sparky. 'I love you'. I thought you knew what those meant." He continued to stare for about 15 seconds. _Jeez he's slow.._ "Nova, I love you too!" _Finally. _I ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged back. As we pulled away we looked at the door to see a monkey. He was like a huge flame with a white stomach. "Who the heck are you? How'd you get in here? And what do you want!?" Sprx looked about ready to kill the guy-or monkey as he said those words. "Flame's the name. Walked in. And actually, I'm here for two things. Nova and to kill you." 'Flame talked quietly and bordly. Then he lunged at Sprx, tearing us out of each others hands. "What the heck! Flame- monkey- person- whatever, let him go!" I yelled. He paid no attention to me and kept pinning down Sprx. He acted if I was no threat at all! _AGHRH!!! THINKS I"M NO THREAT DOES HE!? I'll show him!! _I lunged at him but he easily tossed me aside. _What the.._ Sprx hit him back, after finally freeing himself. The war was on...

**It's longer!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! I did it!! Yays me!**

**Flame: So am I really that terrifing? COOL! I must be awesome! The best dude in the world!!**

**Everyone: NO YOU AREN'T!!**

**Omi: No! I'm am the greatest person in the world!**

**Me: Omi, wrong show!**

**Omi: he was stealing my rightful title.**

**Me: (slaps forhead)**

**Nova: R&R!!**


	5. End

Me: I is back!

Flame: What took you so long! I have adoring fans who want to read about me!!

Ash: Yeah, they want to read about you as much as they want to read about Madi singing.

Madi: Was that sarcasism?

Ash: (slaps forehead)

Bubble: Besides, Flamey, they want to read about anything BUT you!

Flame: First off: Nuh uh! Second off: DON'T CALL ME FLAMEY!!!!

Me: (slaps forehead) great. ASH!!

Ash: I'm going! Sheesh! **RaiKimTomBoY doesNOT own SRMTHFG!**

**Chapter 5: End**

**Sprx's P.O.V.**

_This guy is nuts!_ "Get away from me!" I yelled, dodging an attack. "Why should I? I'm here to destroy you!" Flame remarked, corning me. No where to run Sparky!" He lauged widly. I quickly slid away as he did. "Wha- HEY!" he ran after me shooting flames out of his hands- paws- whatever. He hit me full blast, me landing next to Nova. "Why are you so obseesed with killing me!" I screamed. He smirked. "Your the only thing standing in my way of Nova." He was about to fire at me but Nova quickly shouted " Why the heck do you want me!?" Her voice was pure rage. "Sweet lttle Nova, thought Bubble would have warned you about me." I shared a look of confusion with Nova. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He means..I should had warned you about Flamey." I lookeed up to see Bubble and Ash standing there. "Bubble..? You know him?" I asked shaking. Bubble nodded. She nudged Ash, as he walked up to Flame. Flame started backing away. "No- Stay away from me!" Ash shook his head no, and blasted him full force with lighting. Flame grunted as he flew backwards, and hit the wall. Ash punched him and held out a weird laser/ stick looking thing. Flames last words were " MY NAMES NOT FLAMEY!!" Ash struck him with the stick and Flame transported..somewhere. "Future gadget. I sent him to jail, in our time." Ash stated. "Anyway..back to me!" Bubble said, bringing our attention to her. She sat down next to me and Nova. "Flame is a criminal, to say the least. Well, just to start it off you and Nova and the rest of the hyperforce are still protecting Shuggazoom, but like I said Ash and I live with Kimiko- don't ask. Flame likes Nova, ALOT, and really wanted to marry her and what-not." Nova looked ready to puke as Bubble continued. "Flame knows how much Nova likes Sprx, seeing that the fact that you guys ARE married, but Flame wants Sprx gone so he can win Nova's love." Nova interupted Bubble. " Hang on, Bubble." Nova walked away to the nearest bathroom and threw-up in the sink. She washed it out and returned. _At least, I THINK she washed it out. _Seeing Nova was okay- for the moment- Bubble continued. "What Flame fails to see is why Nova would like him if he killed Sprx. The only one who can EVER beat Flame is the Hyperforce- all together- and Ash." Nova stopped and looked up at Ash. Ready to say something...

**Nova's P.O.V.**

_I'm liking this monkey. _"Hey Ash, you got my permission!" He looked at me confused. "You'll see." Bubble statred to say something. "Well, we'll try to keep Flame in better-" "Wait! Didn't you say you transported Flame to a jail?" interuptted Sprx. "Oh yeah, well I wouldn't call it jail, but he would." said Bubble. "Where is he?" I asked. "Oh..at our GodMothers house." said Ash simpily. I shared a look of confusion with Sprx. "You'll see." Ash said.

**RaiKimTomBoy's P.O.V.**

**(I always wanted my own P.O.V.!!!)**

_The last piece was always the toughest!_ I was doing one of those 5- piece puzzles. "AGHR!! THIS IS SO AGRRIVATING!!!!!!!" I shouted into the air. Suddenly Flame appeared infront of me. "Dang-it! Ash beat me again! AGHR! Where'd they send me _this_ time!!" said Flame to no-one in particular. I looked up evilly at him. I stood as I spoke. "Hello, Flame..." I turned around slowly, untill we were face to face. "Uh...hi..Kimiko.." He said nervously. "Hello mis-placed agression!!" He sqeuked and cried "MOMMY!!" I lunged at him and began beating the snott out of him. You could hear desperate cries and pleas from a very frightened Flame. As to what I actually did to Flame...things are better left un said. But I'll tell you Nova came to help me out with him. And it was time Flame didn't want to see Nova.

**Done! I'm DONE!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!! Just so you guys actually know... that last P.O.V. WAS mine!!! Yay for me!!**

**Bubble: That was great!!**

**Ash: At least Flame was beaten up.**

**Flame: That was sooo mean!!!! Meanie-head!!**

**Me: Get over it!**

**Omi: Oooh yes! Mooost interesting!**

**Me: OMI!! Stop sneaking into the wrong stories!!**

**Omi: But..But..(makes pouty face)**

**Me: Ugh.(slaps forehead) R&R!!**


End file.
